ragnarokonlinefanfictionv0fandomcom-20200215-history
Ragnarok Ground Zero
Ragnarok Online Ground Zero is the hybrid of Pre and Post Renewal. Ragnarok Online: Grinder Edition is now Ragnarok: Ground Zero Unlimited is the revo-classic with mix and hybrid of both pre and post Renewal as the inspiration of Runescape's Evolution of Combat. Features * Server/Account Settings **Free-to-play setting * Environment ** Starting new area has been reverted to 2004. However, novices must teleport somewhere else to level up with porings and low level ones to be in Job 10. * Mechanics: Changes and balances ** XP requirements will now increase exponentially meant for grinding server. ** XP penalty incurs for killing 10 levels higher or lower. If player is above 10 levels more than a monster, no XP penalty. ** All skills, almost all, have been raised to skill level 50, database too is fixed. No wonder if players would do 50 hits of Firebolt at level 50. ** Waterball animation ** Job levels of 2nd and 3rd class are expanded to level 500 for 2nd, and then 800 for 3rd/Doram? It will save many skill points for Skills that are expanded to level 50. ** Refine Levels are expanded to level 100 up from 20. * Interfaces ** The UI interface is of that in pre-renewal. * Gameplay Mechanics/Data ** All the numbers go up to 1e308 instead of 2147m. Numbers now can grow infinitely and last forever if we want, just like Clicker Heroes! It breaks the 32-bit limit thanks to Idle gaming technology. ** Damage number in game can go higher than 999999 and greater than 32767. ** XP curve has been exponential from Classic and Revolution. * Server XP rates ** XP rates of base and job are -50% (x0.5) ** Characters lose 10% in non-towns. * Drop Rates ** Drop rates are 100% normal. Players can now loot 1-4 quantities of items! * Characters ** Party member cap is now 36 instead of 12. ** All characters start with 1500x HP modifier and 900x SP modifier as base, it will gain additional 100,000 HP per VIT nd 10 SP per INT also. ** All characters start with +80000 base weight instead of +2000. Global Increase Weight Limit (+200) and Merchant's Increase Weight Limit (+400) would benefit it. Equipments also now benefit +30 from STR, instead of just base. With maximum level of Global Increase Carry and Merchant Carry Limit, it would be 30000 Weight bonus. ** Maximum cart weight is 200000. With Geneticist's skill, it will be 225000 ** Super Novices can get SP Bonus at level 99, and level 150 respectively. ** All characters adopt (Super) Novice HP/SP bonus (+5x120 + +2000x120). ** All characters have 1500x/900x HP and SP modifier. At level 500, players get 3x more HP but multiplicatively with 3x HP bonus from skill (Player Mission) as they were Taekwon Ranker. ** Pets and Homunculi have 50x more intimacy to last longer. Even summons or mercenaries? ** All characters will have item up to 500, cart items of 300, 1000 in storage (2000 if subscribed), and 2000 in guild storage ** All characters start with 7 slots (15 if you are going Asgardian Member the Premium Service, like Gold Member in Champions Online). Buying extra slot will cost Kafra Coins. ** Job changes have become somewhat complex in pre-Renewal days. ** HP and SP bonus for transcendent classes are 30% bonus instead of 25%. For baby classes, it's 25% penalty. ** Only 2nd Trans characters with at least base 99 will become 3rd class. For those who were doing for awaken will reset to level of 100s (200, 300, 400. (Must be closer to 1-99 values). ** All players start 100k stat points. * Item Changes ** Potion Level Limits are enabled, with cooldowns. *** Reds and Slims: Base Level 5/20 *** Oranges: Base Level 20 *** Yellows and Slims: Base Level 35/50 *** Whites and Slims : Base Level 50/50 *** Yggdrasil Seeds and HP/SP items that restore by 50%: Base level 70, 90sec cooldown *** Yggdrasil Berries: Base level 70, 90sec cooldown ** Players lose items on death at 100% chance, but mall-related items on death at 30% chance. * Secrets ** It would be funny if the price of boss MVP cards are hundreds of millions, while upgraded onces cost tens of billions.